Frases Brony 7
En esta pagina podrás encontrar descripciones de las frases y simbolos mas comunes usadas por los bronies, sabrás su uso, su significado, y si es posible, su origen. Oatmeal? Are you crazy? Referencia a una línea del episodio 3 de la temporada 1 "The Ticket Master". Pinkie Pie lanza esta línea repentinamente y sin contexto, lo que hace que se convierta en una frase deliberadamente absurda para exclamar. Okey Dokey Lokey Es una frase recurrente dicha por Pinkie Pie, es para decir que todo esta bien o que esta de acuerdo, aunque a veces la llega a usar cuando esta desconfiada. Original Character (OC) (Mas Información) Un Original Characters o OC (Personaje Original) es un personaje creado por un fan y que no pertenecen al cannon oficial de una serie, si no que han sido creado(s) por un fan o alguien externo a la serie, o al menos la mayoria de los casos, ademas que, dependiendo de la intención del autor, este puede ser el representante de su creador o simplemente un personaje creado por el. Orbital Friendship Cannon Primer meme brony que usa clips o capturas de pantalla del Sonic Rainboom de Rainbow Dash para indicar la destrucción del odio. OTP One True Pairing . Es decir, tu combinación favorita de personajes en un fandom. Parasprating (Don’t feed the Parasprites) Don’t feed the Parasprites es un eslogan inspirado en el troleo de bronies recibido en hilos de poni. "Parasprite" se usa comúnmente en lugar de "troll". El parasprite fue presentado por primera vez en el episodio 10 de la primera temporada, "Swarm of the Century". Parasprites son pequeñas criaturas parecidas a insectos con un hambre interminable, creando un vínculo con el constante arrastre que los bronies tienen que aguantar. Pass The Plushie El acto de entregar un plushie de persona a persona dentro de un grupo. Comenzó cuando un video al estilo de un documental instruyó a un grupo de bronies para que hicieran esto como metraje de relleno para representar una actividad de bronies. Pass The Plushie nunca fue una actividad real antes de este video, pero en broma se convirtió en uno durante los encuentros y convenciones de brony poco después. Pegassistance Es una palabra que hace referencia a la asistencia dada por un pegaso en un momento en el que su ayuda es necesaria, esta palbra fue usada por Pinkie Pie en el capitulo 24 de la temporada 2 llamado "MMMystery on the Friendship Express" en el cual le pide de su ayuda a Rinbow Dash o a Fluttershy. Pegasister (Mas Información) Es la forma de llamar a una chica brony, aunque algunas prefieren seguir siendo llamadas brony, esta palabra surge de la combinacion de las palabras en ingles "Pegassus" (Pegaso) y "Sister" (Hermana). Pinkamena Este es el nombre real de Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena Dian Pie. Este ha sido relacionado con los fans como un alterego psicotico de Pinkie, esto gracias a que como se ha visto en la serie, en el pasado Pinkie era depresiva, cuando en el presente lo vuelve a estar adquiere un toque de locura con ello. Se dice que a Pinkie Pie le encanta lastimar a otros ponis como sus amigos, en su mayoría Rainbow Dash, o incluso peor. Pinkamena Pie tiene el pelo desinflado y su color es más oscuro que su color rosa brillante habitual. Esta es muy referenciada en histories de terror y creepypastas brony, como Party of One y Cupckakes, tambien se le relaciona con Surprise. Plot Es un equivalente al trasero, también se puede usar Flank. Dejando a un lado la definición literal, esto se ha referido a los cuartos traseros de un poni dentro del fandom. La fuente de este significado es en gran medida del anime. Algunas personas dicen en broma que ven anime por su "trama" mientras que en realidad se refieren a la escisión o al atractivo similar. Dentro del fandom brony, esta broma ha sido reutilizada para referirse a la parte trasera de un pony. Plushie (Mas Información) Es una forma de referirse a un animal de peluche, en este caso serian ponies de peluche, los cuales pueden ser canon, hechos por el mismo Hasbro, o hechos por fans, siendo que estos ultimos pueden ser tanto de personajes oficiales como de OC's personalizados. Existen otro tipo de plushies creados con intenciones sexuales, estos regularmente tienen un agujero para esto mismo, o tienen adiciones como penes de plastico. Pone A veces se pronuncia como "pony", a veces pronunciado con énfasis en "e", y a veces pronunciado a medida que se lee. Simplemente una palabra lúdica para pony. Ponified or Ponify Tomar algo que no esté relacionado con el pony, pero aprovechar para relacionarlo. Por ejemplo, pero sin limitarse a: Diseñar un personaje pony para que parezca otro personaje de una propiedad diferente por completo. Ponk Nombre lúdico para Pinkie Pie. Combina "Pinkie" y "Pronk". Ponydom Hay dos definiciones posibles: # Es el término pony para todos los ponies en Equestria (como la humanidad para los humanos) # Es el término para el mundo de los ponies. Ponykind Hace referencia a la palabra en ingles "mankind" (humanidad), parodiandolo con ponies. Pony or Ponies Es la raza en la que la serie de My Little Pony se basa, siendo la principal y mas mencionada, ademas de ser la preferida de los bronies, aunque tambien son comunes los grifos, dragones y otras criaturas de la serie. Pony pox Esto se usa para referirse a algun pony con alguna enfermedad, esto es ya que pox es una palabra en ingles que significa viruela. También hace referencia al capitulo 6 de la temporada 2 de My Little Pony llamado The Cutie Pox, donde se nos muestra una enfermedad que hace surgir Cutie Marks al azar en un pony, obligandolo a hacer esas tareas. Pony-feathers Interjección utilizada para enfatizar. Ejemplo: "Oh pony-feathers!". [Pagina Anterior][Pagina Suiguiente]